


the traitors daughters

by lilijennings24



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilijennings24/pseuds/lilijennings24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm the traitors daughters and none of them now it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the traitors daughters

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy the story

hi you're probably wondering how i am well my name is lili anna draw, im an empath and i live on a S.H.I.E.L.D base the reason i live here is because they rescued me from a centipede lab two years ago i am now sixteen and that to the experiments i was put thought i am an empath. that enough about me, let me give you a rundown of who lives at this base called the PLAYGROUND.

first we have skye, she has powers to thank to the diviner and the temple in san juan the power she got where earthquake and if you ask me it pretty cool.

then you have simmons how is a bio chem scientist she is the head scientist at the base and monitors me if i get any new powers what haven't so far but it is a just in cast.

then there fitz our engineer he is the most loving guy you'll ever meet and though he has brain injuries from a incident i will not name he is still the best engineer.

then there's bobbi aka mockingjay she so badass i love watching her spare with the batons she has even warmed up to me even help me with self-defence

then there's hunter he's nice charming sometimes but over then that he does not stop complaining about is demon ex bobbi to be honest i still think he loves her.

then there mack he’s awesome he teaches me about mechanics it quite interesting and i also think he got a thing for bobbi or with but i don’t know.

then there is commander malinder may aka the cavalry but don't call her that offer ways she piss at you and that not a good thing.

then the director phillip j coulson he the leader and the head of the agents oh and my foster dad he abuse with captions america and he has a car that can fly name lola but don't touch it.

* * *

 

at the moment everyone just chilling in the common room and i'm in my room trying to avoid everyone because i had a call from someone who i have not talk to in a very long while and he’s threatening this team, my family and the only way to protect them is to leave in the next 24 hours or my secrets out and and there is a lot of thing happen if that comes out

KNOCK KNOCK

that interrupts my thought process,  
i don’t bother going over to the door i already know how it is  
“it open may”  
i shout to make myself heard it open and i see may standing there  
“can i help you may” i say trying not to be rood  
“i was coming to see if you want to join us for movie night it seem like you been avoiding us the whole day” may said with a stone face but i can feel the corsen coming off of her “may i know you consent but you don’t have to be”  
“lili you been avoiding us all day what up” she said entering the room sitting on the bed  
“i vine may i just wanted some time alone” i said try to hide the real reason  
“well you had most of the day now so get out of that bed and come watch a movie watch a movie with us” may said getting off the bed “that an order” leaving no room of argument  
“ i'm not a SHIELD agent, may” trying to argue but failed  
“no but you are in mine and coulson care so up and atemi” “fine” i said admitting defeat  
i get up and go down to the corridor to the common room when we get there i see everyone around the second hand tv, i joined them on the sofa and watch the movie i'm not really pay attention, i have too much to think about

* * *

i hear someone calling my name “LILI” skye shouted “huh what” “the movie over i think you should go to bed” i was lost in thought i didn't even realise “ yer goin now” ignore all the felling in the room most of it worry one of them i could feel hate but i ignore it on my way to my room trying to make mind up i could tell coulson and may but then i have to reveal that secret and i'm not ready for that.

i get to my bedroom and i finally made my decision i have to leave i go in a make sure the door close and locked i go under my bed to grab a bag and start filling it close i will need at the bare minimum, i go to the desk and pull out the knife may got me a year ago, i check it to make sure it still sharp and put it in the bag now i'm sitting at the desk writing a note for them to find, i will miss them dearly i thought to myself  
once i'm done i go over to my phone a recall the number i ring and then someone answer it “ where should i meet you”i ask through the phone “ i'll text you the address” the voice on the over end of the phone said i knew i could hear a smile i there i hang up, looking at the address he sent me and leave the phone on the bed. i pick up the bag a sneak out of the base saying goodbye to my home.


End file.
